Wright D. Morgan
Wright D. Morgan, also known as "The Burning King", is a pirate, currently associated with Tristan D. Kuzo, unofficially as his First Mate of the Skull Pirates. Born on Sunnyside Island, Morgan entered the pirating life in hopes for adventure. He has since become a renowned pirate, often labeled a "Super Rookie" due to his destructive tendenices and staunch disrespect for Marines and the World Government. He is the current user of the Mera Mera no Mi, a rare logia Devil Fruit and rival to Vane T. Edward. Appearance Morgan is considered by many to be a handsome specimen, having obtained the love and lust of many women. Standing at a bit under 6 feet tall and weighing in around 160 pounds, Morgan has an athletic build, appearing to be more than capable of handling himself in a scrap if he was to get in one, with defined arms, shoulders and torso. He does have long skinny legs, which is admittedly awkward. What truly catches the eyes of women, is Morgan's shaggy black hair that almost brushes against his deep blue eyes. His eyes have been called hypnotizing by some and powerful by others, carrying a sense of pride and passion behind them. They are of average size, but can be very expressive giving his fiery emotions wide range. His clean-shaven face is youthful and free from impurities with slightly rose cheeks and generally well proportioned features. This gives Morgan what his mother affectionately called a "baby face" which Morgan took as a compliment. As far as accessories go, Morgan has made a few investments, primarily a wristband with a good luck charm on it to keep him safe. Personality Wright D. Morgan presents himself as a confident, charming and level-headed individual. He tends to remain calm, even in the most dire of situations. Instead, Morgan overflows with confidence, though this sometimes gets the better of him due to the habit of rushing into a given situation with only a semblance of plan. Despite that, Morgan is quick on his feet and can often think of simple yet clever ways to get out of most situations. Morgan would define himself as a true pirate, guided by ideals of freedom. He desires nothing more than to live a truly free life, not constrained by silly laws or traditions. In this regard, he is something of renegade, doing whatever he needs to do to defend his way of life. This often leads to Morgan getting to a fight due to his more belligrent and reckless nature. Morgan's charm is channeled through the way he carries himself. His speech is drenched with lovable wit and quick thinking, able to weave sarcasm whenever needed. However, his charm is most directed to women, often flirting shamelessly with them. He has struck out more than he cares to admit, but nevertheless continues to pride himself on his ability to woo women. While not explicitly a womanizer, the title could easily be attached to Morgan with little argument from the young pirate. What may add his charm is unique accent, picked up from his time with the Falcon Pirates and his penchant for talking, as if loving to hear himself talk. His level-head is reflected in his often serious disposition. A byproduct of his darker past, the once cheerful and optimistic Morgan has changed to be a more realistic individual. He, perhaps more than most of the crew, understands the dangers of being a pirate having barely survived the raid on the Falcon Pirates. He is a hardened soul, hardly taking things lightly and carries himself with a stern tone, especially in times of crisis. Not explicitly a pessimist, Morgan prides himself on being rational, seeing a number of possibilities in every situation. However, he often carries this burden alone, going out of his way to handle these situations by himself almost as if a marytr to the pirating cause. He is hardly inclusive in his decisions and takes risks on his own. This is further emphasized by his fearless nature, embracing death where others would flee. This nature is further emphasized by the fact that he is something of a loner. Having been effectively abandoned in the past and a solo act since then, Morgan is very slow to trust others, relying on his own abilities over those of his friends or allies. This isn't to say he isn't capable of being a team player, as seen in his fights alongside Avril. Instead, Morgan does not easily give others respect or trust being hesitant to do so. However, once Morgan's trust is earned, he will defend his friends and allies until the bitter end. In this respect, Morgan is a staunch ally and surprisingly patient when it comes to others as shown in his limited interactions dealing with Kuzo's eccentric nature and Bass' meek nativity. While he can be harsh and strong willed with others, Morgan can also be kind and considerate, recognizing that much of his aggressiveness stems from his tendency to distance others. When he does take down his walls, Morgan tends to act like a big brother, pushing others to succeed and find themselves. He is more than willing to share his "wisdom" but never forces others to walk his path. Instead, Morgan wishes everyone to find themselves. History Born and raised on Sunnyside Island, Morgan got lucky when it comes to the circumstances of his family life. His father and mother were once relatively successful merchants, living off the fruits of their labor and were able to support Morgan to the best of their ability. They home-schooled the boy, teaching him the best they could while keeping him safe from the dangers of the outside world. Sunnyside Island's tumultuous culture kept Morgan very sheltered, rarely leaving the sanctity of his home. As he grew more confident and curious, a yearning to step outside developed within him. Not one to not act on his whims, Morgan began to go out on short walks around town, keeping his wits about him. As his adventures grew longer, so he did his curiosity of the outside world. Noticing his son's wandering habits, his father began to train Morgan in basic combat, particularly self defense and the use of weapons in order to ward off the dangers of the island. It was necessary to keep his son safe. Luckily enough, Morgan was a fast learner and caught on early, despite being so young. At around the age of 8, Morgan had a chance encounter with a boy named Vane T. Edward. Despite only being a year older than Morgan, Edward's reputation around Sunnyside had grown to be that of a troublemaker being a violent irritable child. Morgan was quietly fed up with Edward's attitude, disliking his tendency to fight. One day, Morgan confronted Edward about his fighting, imploring him to stop. Not particularly caring, Edward and Morgan literally bumped heads. Despite not having the early advantage, Morgan eventually won the fight, stunning the more experienced Edward. Morgan did not think twice about the fight and continued along his way, traveling the island and training. However, Edward would continue to challenge Morgan to fight after fight. While one would figure the fights would eventually evolved into some sort of death match, the relationship between the two became more complex: it became a good, yet competitive friendship. Edward and Morgan would constantly spend time together, Edward often trying to test his limits and Morgan being more than willing to indulge, and the things they could do together. Edward's ambition to become stronger was fun to support but watching Edward grew had caused Morgan to become ambitious as well. He admired Edward's freedom and desire to become what he wanted to know. In other words, his individualism. Morgan resolved to become his own man as well, using their adventures as a means of self discovery. They often snuck into Miruike Forest, which was probably the most dangerous part of the island. There, they fought beasts, endured the wild, and ran into numerous close calls. It was in these hazards that Morgan gained a better perspective on his life and it spoke volumes to him. He loved the thrill of adventure, freedom and individualism. Morgan decided that he wanted to experience true freedom as it was there he would find his purpose in life as well as find true happiness. But he realized that in order to truly find this happiness, he would have to travel. So he made a vow to leave Sunnyside when he was old enough, with no particular destination in mind. A raid on the island made this need to travel even more apparent as the once safe Sunnyside island was no longer safe. Edward lost his mother in the raid, which made the once easy going friend of his far more serious. At least for a time. Morgan was lucky to not lose anything. If anything he obtained a greater passions to leave the island. As once as he was able, Morgan left the island. He decided to become a pirate much like the Pirates that raided Sunnyside. Only he wouldn't succumb to the typical brand of privacy that ruined so many lives. The pirate's life was definitely for Morgan as it did not take long for him to adjust to life on the sea. Initially, Morgan kept a low profile, joining small pirate crews and getting a feel for the "culture" of piracy. The longest he spent with a crew was a crew originating from the West Blue called the "Falcon Pirates" led by Captain Harper. Their renown was a bit limited, but their knowledge was vast making Morgan's admission vital to his future successes. Morgan learned nearly everything he learned about the sea, the people, the skills needed to be a true pirate. At the same time, Morgan acquired many of his tastes, particularly his obsession with luck and his growing dislike for many of the World Government's handlings with justice and control from the culture of the "Falcon Pirates." Tragedy struck the "Falcon Pirates" when Morgan was about 19, as their flagship the Blue Falcon was attacked, pillaged and destroyed by a rival group of pirates called the Cobra Pirates. Morgan was thrown overboard by the captain given only a small bag containing a small unknown chest that Morgan was unfamiliar with. Morgan survived the attack and washed up ashore on a small island for several weeks. In a moment of curiosity during the isolation, Morgan opened the bag and chest only to find a single piece of oddly shaped fruit. Delusional and hungry, Morgan decided to eat the whole thing, despite its absolute horrid taste. It was only in hindsight that he realized what he had done. He ate a Devil Fruit. The one he remembered Captain talking about the fruit days before the attack. After some experimentation, Morgan learned about his powers and sworn to get revenge for his fallen crew. Morgan eventually found a way off the island with a basic smoke signal (which now wasn't hard to make) and docked at the closest island nearby, got himself on a pirate ship, overthrew the captain and his crew and made the ship his own to act as his vehicle for the hunt. Morgan, for the next year, became an obsessed hunter as he tracked the guilty ship and finally tracking down the ship that attacked and killed his crew after an intense investigation. The attack Morgan committed was merciless and truly deadly, the ashes left in his wake becoming the first verse in the forging of his nickname: The Burning King. As satisfying as revenge was, he realized he had become no better than him in that instant. He had decided to reserve such punishments for only the worst and most despicable criminals and pirates. Morgan's renown as did his reputation for having a fondness for fire. Morgan would go to become a true pirate, raiding merchant, pirate and Marine ships alike, but not without good reason. The merchant ships were often carrying illegal goods or working for corrupt officials of some kind. Pirate ships were always fair game, but Morgan usually targeted more morally warped crews. Marine ships were those that Morgan felt abused their power and authority or those he personally just didn't like for whatever reason. Morgan acquired a destructive reputation as well, being known to flaunt his power during his raids. However, Morgan never attacked innocent civilians or raided islands directly, keeping many of his engagements on the open sea as to prevent damage. He had gotten in a few scraps on dry island, but made a conscious decision to avoid piling up the damages. When he did, Morgan never paid as pirates never really pay their debts. Morgan's deeds eventually caught up with him as he was eventually caught by a well organized Marine attack and is en route to Impel Down. Relationships Family Morgan enjoyed a close relationship with both his parents, though he grew distant from them as he grew older. His mother was awfully protective, but his father often empowered Morgan when his son made decisions. Despite leaving Sunnyside, Morgan holds his family in high regard crediting them for imbuing him with the abilities to succeed. The Skull Pirates Tristan D. Kuzo Describing Morgan's relationship with Kuzo as anything postive would be stretching the truth ever so slightly. Most of his interactions with the Captain of the Skull Pirates have tested his patience, finding Kuzo's inattentiveness and cheery nature distracting and finds it difficult to view the man as a capable leader. The relationship is further strained by Kuzo's unintentional refusal to honor their bargain. However, he commends the man's energy and is begrudingly reminded of his younger self when he sees Kuzo. Avril Meads Despite the limited time she has been a member of the crew, Morgan holds Avril in the highest regard when compared to the rest of the crew. Likely this is due to them spending a fair amount of time together. He feels something of a connection to Avril, likely due to their similar values when it comes to adventure. Morgan enjoys her company as she keeps it light, but also stays true to herself. In more recent events, Avril has discovered the darker nature of Morgan's past, which none of the others know about, causing their relationship at least on his end to be a bit closer. Bass Almost unintentionally, Morgan has become Bass' de facto mentor following the events of Duke Island. Despite Bass being their unofficial pet, Morgan has come to view the talking bat as a furry little brother and often finds himself worried about where he is going or doing, especially when under the influence of less than admirable role models. However, he also finds Bass' lack of knowledge when it comes to human social cues annoying and as a result is rather curt when conversing with him. Hayden Vance While Vance and Morgan are hardly close, Morgan respects the navigator of the Skull Pirates because of his innate ability and capable nature. While their relationship has yet to develop, Morgan believes the two would get along, enjoying the limited time they have spoken. Lotte Morgan and Lotte would be best described as getting off to a rough start, no thanks to Morgan's preference over Avril when confronted by Skellen's accusation at the peak of Duke Island. However, the two have seemingly begun to reconcile when they arrived Dinas presenting him with a new outfit and a desire to hear some of his stories during his early days as a pirate. Bridges L. Skellen Morgan and Skellen's relationship is difficult to define due to their volatile start. There appears to be a mutal respect and desire to oppose the government yet that appears to be where the similarities end and the differences begin. Morgan is put off my Skellen's creepy nature and love of all things sharp while Skellen does not seem to like Morgan's reckless disposition. Joshua Morgan has yet to meet Joshua. Firenze Morgan has yet to meet Firenze. Selena Morgan has little knowledge of Selena, though enjoys her cooking and fiesty nature. However, he was less amused than Kuzo was, quickly leaving the situation upon meeting her. World Government Zakiru Kiba Morgan's relationship with Kiba is complicated. It is apparent they practically loathe each other due to the natural rivalry between pirates and Marines, further exasperated by the fact the two have been bitter rivals since Kiba's earliest days as a Marine. The rivalry has developed further when Morgan ravaged the seas as the "Burning King" until Kiba finally caught the man. The relationship has taken an interesting turn during their time in Dinas, with Kiba and Morgan demonstrating an ability to put aside differences revealing a new dimension to their dynamic, as a level of respect seems to exist. Morgan admires Kiba's convictions and capabilities, and would likely call him the one Marine he can stand. Other Crews and Pirates Vane T. Edward Vane is Morgan's closest friend and greatest rival. Dating back to childhood, Morgan has often been one step ahead of Vane yet the never give up attitude has pushed Morgan along. The two would never admit that they owe a lot to the other, but their dynamic suggests otherwise. It is built on bickering and taunting, with the hope that anger and frustration will drive them forward. Captain Harper and the Falcon Pirates Morgan's first crew, the Falcon Pirates, were led by Captain Harper. Harper quickly became Morgan's pirate "father" as he mentored the young man to become the pirate he is today. Many of Harper's qualities have rubbed off on Morgan, and one could say that Morgan's personality has been partially molded by Harper. Morgan became the First Mate despite his youth, and helped the crew rise to prominence. However, the Falcon Pirates did fall with Morgan being the sole survivor. The crew's death has haunted Morgan, affecting him survivor's guilt and he is unable to come to terms with their sudden departure. The unresolved issues have planted him with his trust issues and great deal of anger, particularly to malevolent pirates and Marines. Abilities and Powers Morgan's devil fruit has made him a "fire man" which has granted him complete mastery over the element of fire, allowing him to create, control and become fire. Its primary usage in its use as a weapon, allowing Morgan to create fire-based attacks, such as the basic fireball. However, Morgan being a creative spirit has shown to be capable of broadening the horizon of his abilities in occasional flashes of brillance, such as explosions, fire fists, fire walls, etc. The range of attacks are vast and can be fickle in terms of control, making Morgan a destructive force to say the least. However, his knowledge is still relatively poor, making him suspect there is much more to learn about his power and its various uses. The devil fruit also makes Morgan intangible to most normal attacks, unless imbued with forces such as haki. This is done by transforming himself into fire and allowing the attack to pass through him. Additionally physical attacks are capable of burning an opponent in they are within close proximity to Morgan at the time. Morgan is vulnerable to general devil fruit weaknesses including sea water and sea stone. Goal/Dream Morgan's ultimate dream is to live a truly free life and feels being a pirate is the best way to do that. Striving to be a successful pirate, Morgan seeks adventure and freedom and abiding by his code of life as he does it. However, he does recognize the threats to his freedom. Therefore, he has goals of opposing and taking down the Marines and by extenstion the World Government in the hopes of establishing a world built on ideals that are more in line with his own. Quirks His most defining quirk is perhaps Morgan's stiff accent, a habitual way of speaking picked up from his old captain during his time with the Falcon Pirates. However, Morgan's more negative characteristic is his relentless destructive nature. Despite his best intentions, Morgan always seems to cause more property damage than he ever intends to do, primarily because he hardly holds back when he does anything. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User